Purr
by queenofinsane
Summary: I'll ask you again Amu, did you like making me purr?" Rating just in case


**AN: Hello! This is my first Shugo Chara! fic ever, and I know that this has probably been done a million times, but I had to do it. Sorry. I tried hard to keep them in character though. It took me about two days to write this. Also sorry about how rather short it is. **

**Anyway, Peach Pit is the rightful owner of Shugo Chara! Not I. I own nothing, not even the computer I wrote this on. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Purr**

I furiously rubbed the fluffy yellow towel on my still wet hair trying to get rid of the water from my shower. I hate going to sleep with wet hair, it just bothers me. Especially when I wake up and my hair's still damp. So, when my hair was as dry as I could get it with the towel I hung it back over the bar on the wall. Then I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my pink hair once more before going to my room to sleep.

Well that was the plan, to go to sleep. However, when I got to my room I found that the bed was already occupied. To be specific it was occupied by a certain sleeping, pervert- slash- stalker- slash- thief- slash- cat. Ikuto. Annoying pervert must have come to see me and fell asleep waiting for me. Note to self: lock balcony door always, use of barricade possibly needed.

He was just lying there as though the bed belonged to him. He looked so carefree and peaceful sleeping there, though he always did when he slept. I've found him sleeping in the most random of places before (like a bench in the middle of the park) and have come to firmly believe that he would be a lot crankier if he didn't get his cat naps. I suspect this is why he seems so bi-polar at times, and that he always acts nasty when he doesn't get enough sleep.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt, a pair of dark ripped up jeans, and his shoes were still on. I cringed. Gross! Why would _anyone_ put their shoes on another person's bed? That's absolutely disgusting!

I'm about to wake him up and make him go home (as soon as I beat him upside the head with his own shoes) when I notice his cat ears and tail from his character change were still present. I stared at those ears, those black cat's ears. They look so soft, almost like velvet. Secretly, I've always wanted to touch his cat ears. Good grief, I think his perversion his rubbing off on me. I highly considered slapping myself, but it couldn't hurt to touch them… just this once.

Biting my lip I cautiously crept my way over to the bed, careful not to wake him up. My right hand shakily reached out towards his left ear. My finger tips brushed the point of the ear and I flinched afraid he was going to wake up, but he didn't. Feeling braver I ran my fingers down his ear to find that it felt very soft indeed. Not quite like velvet, like I had imagined, but still very soft indeed. Still making sure he didn't wake up I softly sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his ears between my fingers. Geez, he really is rubbing off on me. Another note to self: consider therapy.

I had become thoroughly mesmerized by his ears by now, and then I heard something; a deep husky rumbling. I stopped scratching his ears; the noise stopped. I checked to see that the noise hadn't woke him up. Satisfied by his steady breathing I began rubbing his ears again. The noise came back, louder this time. I stopped rubbing his ears, and the noise also ceased. I started rubbing behind his ears again and the noise started up. I stopped, it stopped. I started, it started.

It suddenly hit like a ton of bricks. He was purring. I couldn't believe it. Ikuto was purring. This was too rich, yet so… _him._ I noticed he had a very content (dare I say Cheshire?) smile stretched across his face, and I giggled. I couldn't help it. It was just too gosh darn funny. I had to firmly place a hand on my mouth to prevent myself from going into full blown hysterics.

Finally I convinced myself to stop laughing at his expense, and pulled my hand away from his ears. That's when a larger hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to the chest of the owner. I let out a surprised gasp and turned bright red as I landed on the bed next to Ikuto. God, I hope he didn't know I had just been rubbing his ears. Please let him have been asleep.

"Haven't I told you not to touch me in erotic places?"

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I froze up. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Come on push him away, deny everything, at least say something! "H-how long were you awake?" was what came out of my mouth. CRAP!

"A while… and you call _me _a pervert. Taking advantage of me while I sleep? I never knew you were that way."

I knew he was rubbing off on me. "W-well, at least I don't bite people's ears!" I shot back. I instantly regretted it. Why, oh _why _did I decide to bring _that_ up? I'm such a moron. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID! Is this some sort of karma? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do, to be caught red handed by my own stalker? Shouldn't I be the one catching him?

With him hugging me that close to him I couldn't see his face very well, but I didn't need to in order to tell that he was smirking. I just knew he was. I could practically sense his lips curving into that lopsided smile of his. "Oh, did you want to? Because if you did…" that's when he moved his face close to my own ear and whispered so that I could feel his hot breath on my ear, "all you had to do was ask."

My eyes went wide and I could feel the blood rush to my face. Disgusting! How dare he suggest…? Why would I…? I shoved him as hard as I could; succeeding in pulling myself from his grasp. "I most certainly do not!" I yelled.

He stood up from my bed and walked over until he was about an inch from me. We were practically touching. "If that's true then why are you blushing?"

"It's because…. It's because I'm angry, that's why!" That was a total lie. I was totally embarrassed. I knew it. He knew it. It was completely obvious.

"I think we both know that's a lie," he said voicing my thoughts. "I wonder what people will say when I tell them that _you're _the _real_ pervert."

That was when an idea hit me. Blackmail time. "Well then I'll just have to tell them that you _purr," _I retorted smiling triumphantly. I had him now! Or so I thought.

"And what proof do you have?"

"I…" I had no proof other than what I heard with my own ears, and that wouldn't be very convincing. DAMN IT!

"Don't try blackmailing me _Amu_ you're not very good at it," there was a pause and he leaned in even closer, so that _I_ had to lean back in order to maintain some sort of concept of personal space, "so tell me _Amu_… do you _like_ making me purr?"

"I, um… well th-that is… i-it happens to be n-none of your business." It was official. I failed when it came to lying to Ikuto. Because the total and utter truth was I _liked _making him purr. Damn me. Damn me and my total inability to function around this boy. Why does he make me so flustered like he does? Why does he have the ability to incapacitate my brain like this? Why?

"Really? Because I think that it _is_ my business, seeing as it involves me."

"W-well… I…"

"I'll ask you again _Amu_, did you like making me purr?"

I didn't have to answer. I could have kept quiet, but it slipped out. "Yes," I whispered quietly, hoping he hadn't heard.

"What?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, okay?"

"Yes, what?"

"I liked it. There are you happy now?"

"No. Now, what did you like?" Oh God he was going to make me say it.

"I liked making you purr!" I blurted. My face was beet red by now, and Ikuto had an expression on his face like… well a cat that had just caught its prey.

"See," he said stepping back, giving me back my personal space, "that wasn't so hard."

He began making his way out through the balcony door. I couldn't believe him! He comes here, embarrasses me to the point where I want to crawl underneath a rock and _die_, and then he had the audacity to just leave? Actually wait, I could believe him, he does this… what, at least once a week?

"And by the way," he said, just loud enought for me to hear, "I also liked it when you made me purr," and with that he was gone.

"STUPID CAT COSPLAYING PERVERT!"

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Because I really did enjoy it. I 'm rather ashamed to say I enjoyed all the cat puns… it's far too easy.**

** -is shot-**

**Anyway please review! Tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is craved! (you know you want to click that little green button)**


End file.
